That XX
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Aku membisu. Terdiam mendapati dirimu tiba-tiba berang usai mendengar kebenaran yang seharusnya kau percaya. Kuhela nafasku sedalam mungkin. "Yahh. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat. Maaf."


**WARNING: Gaje, OOC (banget), typos, de el el**

**TYPE: Ficlet, songfic.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

And i own the story, lalalala~

**Dont like, dont read ^_^**

_._

_._

_Walking on the street, I bumped into your man (Yeah I saw him)_

_I didn't want to believe it, but my hunch turned out right (I told you)_

_He's not wearing that ring you gave him, there's another girl by his side_

_But I've said enough (I don't wanna hurt you)_

_._

_._

Pria itu...

Benar—

Ia lingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang gadis asing—yang tak kukenal. Dengan jarak tubuh yang tidak lebih dari satu inchi di antara mereka berdua.

Bahkan, aku sama sekali tak melihat cincin _pengikat _yang kau berikan kemarin untuk pria itu. Cincin yang selalu kau tunjukkan kepadaku.

Mulanya aku percaya. Bahwa kau akan bahagia.

Meski bahagia bukan karenaku.

Kupikir, bersamanya—kau tak akan terluka.

Yah. Andai saja kau tahu.

Andai saja kau benar-benar menyaksikan apa yang tengah kulihat sekarang.

Mungkin kau akan menangis...

Tapi—sejujurnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis.

Kikyo.

-ooOoo-

.

_Now you're getting angry with me (Why?)_

___You say "He's definitely not that kind of person" (Sure you're right)_

___Seeing your eyes, I reply that I probably got it wrong_

___See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)_

_._

_._

"Kemarin sore, aku melihat pacarmu berduaan dengan perempuan lain."

"Maksudmu Sesshomaru?"

"Ya."

Kau tertawa kecil. Wajahmu yang murni tak seharusnya diperlakukan curang seperti itu.

"Mungkin itu temannya, Inuyasha. Kau tahu, Sesshomaru bukan orang seperti itu."

"Tapi—mereka saling berangkulan. Dan... Sesshomaru juga mengecup kening gadis itu—"

"Sudah kubilang. Sesshomaru bukan orang yang seperti itu!" bentakmu lantas menghadiahiku tatapan nanar yang tak ingin kulihat.

Aku membisu. Terdiam mendapati dirimu tiba-tiba berang usai mendengar kebenaran yang seharusnya kau percaya.

Kuhela nafasku sedalam mungkin. "Yahh. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat. Maaf."

Dengarlah, aku kembali mengalah. Beralibi bahwa aku yang salah.

Kembali memendam puluhan kebenaran yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitimu.

Namun, sekali lagi.

Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka, Kikyo.

-oOoo-

.

_I hate that you don't understand me_

_I hate all this waiting_

_Let go of his hand (break it off with him)_

_When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying_

_._

_._

Sejujurnya, aku membenci keadaan ini. Kikyo.

Keadaan di mana mata batinmu mulai buta. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Entah harus bagaimana lagi—agar kau mampu terbangun dari semuanya.

Sepasang matamu membuka lebar—namun kau sama sekali tak melihatku.

Melihatku yang telah lama menunggumu. Memendam segala bentuk rasa yang kini telah beruban, berjamur, hingga berlumut.

.

.

_That XX, what does he have that I don't._

_Why can't I have you._

_That XX doesn't love you._

_How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?_

_._

_._

"Dia tidak datang lagi?"

Kau terkesiap. Kulihat setitik kristal bening diam-diam terjun melalui pelupuk matamu. Kau usap, lantas tersenyum kepadaku. "Dia sedang sibuk. Tidak bisa datang menemaniku untuk hari ini. Beginilah susahnya, Sesshomaru memang orang yang punya banyak urusan."

Kikyo.

Ayo bangun—

Dan lihatlah siapa yang sedang berada di hadapanmu sekarang.

Aku, Inuyasha. Orang yang selalu ada untukmu.

Lalu kenapa tatapanmu hanya terpaku pada pria brengsek itu?

Tak semestinya kau terisak karena orang itu.

Tak sepantasnya kau menangis karena Sesshomaru.

-ooOo-

.

_._

_When you speak of him, you look so happy (you look happy)_

_It's good that you can be this happy (I'm happy)_

_You say you really love him, want to be with him forever_

_You trust him completely (I don't know what to say no more)_

_Your friends all know that guy (yup they know)_

_It's so obvious, why can't you see (it's you)_

_They say love is blind, oh baby, you're so blind_

_Please, I beg you, break it off!__  
_  
_._

_._

"I-nu-yashaaa!" Kau meneriaki namaku. Dan suaramu sudah cukup membuat hatiku bergetar.

Kau tersenyum begitu manisnya. Kemudian mengatur langkahmu ke arahku.

"Bagaimana? Cantik, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Memperhatikanmu berputar-putar. Memamerkan tubuh indah yang tengah dibalut gaun malam yang, kuakui, memang sangat cantik.

"Rencananya, malam ini aku dan Sesshomaru akan makan malam."

Mendengar itu, kurasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menimpa rongga dadaku.

"Ini pemberian dari Sesshomaru. Sial, orang itu memang benar-benar tahu seleraku!" kau berseru dengan riangnya, namun perkataanmu sesungguhnya berhasil menambah torehan perih di nuraniku.

Ternyata kau belum sadar juga, Kikyo?

"Kau benar-benar mempercayai orang itu?"

Sejenak kau menatapku heran. "Kau ini bilang apa, sih? Tentu saja aku mempercayainya, Inuyasha."

"Kau percaya jika Sesshomaru betul-betul mencintaimu?"

"Tentu! Aku mencintainya, dan begitu juga dengannya. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk terus bersamanya. Selamanya."

Aku tertegun. Entah harus berkata apa lagi.

Kutatap wajahmu sebentar, lalu mengulum senyum. "Baiklah, aku senang jika kau bahagia." Tuturku. Berusaha menampik perasaan yang kian remuk lebur ini.

.

.

_Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high-class restaurants, they all suit you well._

_But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't._

_He smiles like a hypocrite with you, brushing your face and hair._

_But he's thinking of another woman for sure, how dare he._

_The amount of tears you've cried, I want to make you happy by the same amount, baby._

_Rather than going through the pain alone, share some with me, baby._

_Please look at me, why can't you realise that I am your love._

_Why are you the only one who doesn't know?_

.

.

"Apa kataku. Dia datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Daah, Inuyasha. Kami pergi dulu, ya."

Kau beringsut dari dudukmu. Hendak meninggalkanku di sini. Dan berlari kecil ke arah mobil mewah itu. Kau ayunkan tangan mungilmu. Tangan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kugenggam.

Kubalas lambaian tanganmu. Dengan sunggingan senyum paksa yang menyelubungi nyeri di hati.

Lambaian tanganmu kulihat semakin menjauh. Menjauh seiring mobil itu meluncur dan segera menghilang.

Kudesah nafasku dengan berat.

Kapan kau bisa menyadari semuanya, Kikyo?

Meskipun aku tak punya hak apapun untuk melarangmu—namun aku tetap tak sanggup diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tak masalah dengan segala macam barang mewah yang ia berikan padamu. Karena aku tahu—aku bukanlah kaum borjuis yang dengan senang hatinya menghamburkan ribuan lembar uang hanya untuk kesenangan. Tapi, satu hal yang benar-benar membuat batinku bergolak. Kau sudah tenggelam ke dalam permainan orang itu, Kikyo.

Dia curang. Licik.

Seakan perasaanmu tidaklah penting baginya.

Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, Kikyo.

Dia tidak pantas memilikimu.

Kumohon—bangunlah.

Bangun, dan lihatlah aku.

Buka matamu.

Dan kau akan tahu akan kebenaran.

Sebab—akulah yang seharusnya berada di sampingmu sekarang.

Bukan dia—

Bukan Sesshomaru.

—**END—**

**Ehem ehem ._. fic ini sebenernya ga cocok banget sama sipat2 dari karakter cerita sebenernya.**

**Masa iya Kikyo-nya jadi sok imut gitu, dan Sesshomaru-nya jadi tukang selingkuh -_-**

**Ga ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma karena lagi tergila2 sama lagu That XX punya G-Dragon Big Bang, makanya jadi kepikiran bikin songfic gini u,u**

**Rada gaje, ya kan.**

**Mohon review-nya ya pembaca :"""**


End file.
